


Feel Again [Spanish Translation]

by mimopapel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Break Up, Crying, Español | Spanish, Hurt, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Instagram, Jealous Harry, Jealous Liam, Jealous Louis, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Niall-centric, Panic Attacks, Protective Bressie, Sad Niall, Snapchat, Social Media, Spanish Translation, Translation, a lot of crying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimopapel/pseuds/mimopapel
Summary: “Se acabó, entonces.” Dice Louis. “Terminamos.”Y eso es todo.* * O * *Donde el OT5 termina y Niall aprende a vivir sin ellos.





	Feel Again [Spanish Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516049) by [Mcwarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr). 



> Esta es una traduccón NO autorizada por la autora de la historia Feel Again, de Mcwarr.
> 
> Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia, por ser la primera que leí de OT5, y le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirla. Desafortunadamente, no me contestó. O no me ha contestado, hasta el momento.
> 
> Si logro ponerme en contacto con ella, y ella quiere que elimine la historia, eso haré.

“Entonces quizá deberíamos simplemente parar todo esto.”

  
Las frías palabras de Louis golpean a través de la helada habitación y se sienten como balas al pecho. El silencio se estira por la habitación violentamente, y Niall puede sentir su respiración entrecortada contra sus rodillas. Nadie dice nada y es aterrador. No han sido felices por meses. Momentos de risa y felicidad y paz abrumados por días llenos de miradas sucias, gritos y peleas, o lo absolutamente peor- silencio.

  
Cada chico está de pie- excepto por Niall, que ha estado acurrucado en el sofá por lo que se siente como horas, a pesar de que esta pelea sólo comenzó hace 30 minutos. Liam está enojado. Niall se da cuenta por la forma en que sus cejas están fruncidas y cómo sus ojos se ven oscuros y nublados. Sus musculosos brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho de una forma que usualmente grita “novio sobreprotector,” pero que a este punto sólo grita “precaución.” La cara de Zayn está en blanco mientra él permanece desinteresadamente contra la pared. A pesar de que el chico de piel más oscura pueda pensar que está engañando a todos con toda su rutina de “bastardo sin sentimientos,” los ojos de Zayn siempre mostrarán sus verdaderos sentimientos.

  
Harry se ve cansado. El chico de cabello rizado nunca fue uno de pelear, especialmente cuando se trata de las personas a las que más ama. Era el tipo de chicos que lloraba cuando se peleaba con su hermana. Harry no era un peleador, y sin embargo esta situación jodida lo ha convertido en un mercenario y Niall sabía que ya no quería pelear. Y eso aterrorizaba a Niall. Louis también está enojado- pero eso es obvio para todos. Pero sus ojos tienen culpa y algo de asombro y Niall entiende. Nadie, ninguno de ellos, ha siquiera intentado luchar contra sus viles palabras. Nadie ha gritado aún en defensa o acusado a Louis de ser estúpido.

  
No están discutiendo contra ellas porque están pensando genuinamente al respecto.

  
Niall está horrorizado. Sus ojos están aguados y rojos y está sosteniendo sus delgadas rodillas contra su pecho como si de alguna manera eso evitará que se derrumbe, pero sabe que no será capaz de mantenerse en una pieza por mucho tiempo más.

  
Especialmente cuando Harry le da la razón a Louis.

  
“Sí.” El chico de ojos verdes susurra, haciendo que la cabeza de Niall se voltee en sorpresa. “Quizá deberíamos.”

  
El aire en la habitación se hace más delgado y la respiración de Niall se hace incluso más pesada.

  
Louis aparta la mirada, y Niall sabe que ya se está arrepintiendo de sus palabras, pero incluso así asiente. Zayn cierra sus ojos por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros en señal de acuerdo. La actitud desinteresada de Zayn se incrementa por diez y Niall sabe, y todos saben, que es porque si Zayn se permite a sí mismo interesarse, entonces él lucharía.

  
Liam asiente, no dispuesto a abrir su boca y de pronto, todos los ojos están en Niall.

  
Pero Niall no puede forzarse a estar de acuerdo. No se puede permitir dejarlos irse de su vida tan fácilmente. Ellos son- él está enamorado de ellos. No sólo estaría Niall perdiendo a los más grandes amores de su vida y la única relación en la que ha estado, sino que perdería a todos sus mejores amigos. Un rompimiento como este no termina en ir por tragos cada sábado o tener conversaciones amigables en Tesco cuando se tropiecen entre ellos de casualidad. Este es el tipo de rompimiento que te deja marcado y roto y deshecho- el tipo de rompimiento que te hace saltar detrás de mostradores en cafeterías cuando ves a tus exes y buscar una ruta diferente en las mañanas porque tu antigua ruta pasa por sus trabajos. Este tipo de rompimiento mataría a Niall.

  
Pero de pronto, todos lo están mirando a él como si la decisión es suya y no hay manera en el infierno de que él vaya a decir que pueden simplemente dejarlo, así que les devuelve la mirada con ojos heridos y dolidos, y sacude la cabeza. “Yo no-” Intenta, pero su voz es tan débil y graznosa y no tiene idea de qué podría decir. ¿’No voy a dejar que terminen conmigo’? ¿’No voy a permitir que dejemos de vivir en miseria porque los extrañaría’? No. Niall no les puede hacer eso. No puede, así que sólo sacude la cabeza, incapaz de forzarse a sí mismo a hacer otra cosa.

  
Pero parece que su represalia no significa nada porque Louis habla en ese momento. “Se acabó, entonces.” Dice. “Terminamos.”

  
Y eso es todo.

  
Harry comienza por salir de la habitación, armando un bolso y yéndose del departamento sin mirar atrás. Niall sabe que se va a casa, y que actuará todo valiente en el viaje en tren hacia allá hasta que realmente vea a su mamá, y luego se deshará en lágrimas y le contará todo.

  
Zayn camina al balcón con un paquete de cigarros mientras Liam y Louis comienzan a empacar sus cosas también.  
No dicen otra palabra.

  
Niall asume, una vez que es la última persona allí, que todos se fueron a casa. Una oleada de envidia le recorre el cuerpo. No hay nada de ir a casa para Niall.

  
Está es- era- su hogar.

  
Niall mira alrededor del ahora desolado hogar y permite que las lágrimas finalmente salga, los dolorosos gemidos y los abrumadores hipos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras recuerda.

  
Se supone que este fuera su último hogar.

  
* * * *

  
Luego de tres ataques de pánico, Niall encuentra un lugar donde quedarse.

  
Ha sido buen amigo de Bressie desde que se conocieron en Dynamos, un viejo club en el que solían atender el bar juntos. Después de oír que ambos tenían el mismo nombre y ser bautizados como ‘hermanos de por vida,’ Niall supone que puede pedir un favor.

  
Se aparece en la puerta de Bressie demasiado tarde y dada la apariencia descuidada del hombre más alto, Niall obviamente lo despertó.

  
Aunque el rubio apenas se da cuenta, sus manos aún temblando y la ropa arrugada, combinando con su cabello enredado y los ojos incluso más rojos que aquella vez que él y Zayn y Louis se drogaron juntos.

  
Bressie parece confundido, por supuesto, pero deja que Niall entre de todas formas. Le dice al rubio que puede quedarse el tiempo que deba hacerlo, incluso después de que Niall promete ayudarle a pagar la renta y llora un poco más.

  
Bressie no pregunta y Niall silenciosamente agradece a los cielos.

  
* * * *

  
La primera vez que ve a uno de los chicos es una semana después. Es lo más que ha durado sin verlos en año y medio y nunca se ha sentido más solo. Sabe que se ve como un desastre- Bressie no tiene miedo de decírselo cada mañana- pero de verdad no esperaba encontrarse con Harry, que es básicamente un modelo incluso en sus peores días.

  
Están en el apartamento, el antiguo de ellos, y puede decir por las pocas cajas llenando los brazos de Harry que está haciendo la misma cosa que Niall pretendía hacer- pero lo único que Niall quiere hacer ahora es correr. Es justo como sabía que sería. Desearía no estar mirando directo a los hermosos ojos de Harry porque si Harry no lo hubiese visto- si no lo hubiera atrapado- Niall habría huido.

  
Harry lleva puesto el chaleco de piel que Niall le compró la Navidad pasada y sus pantalones son tan ajustados y negros como Niall recuerda. Su cabello está recogido por una de esas viejas bandanas y Niall reza porque Harry no lo haya oído el gemido que la boca de Niall acaba de hacer.

  
Harry se aparta del camino de Niall, murmurando una disculpa por lo bajo, de una manera que sólo Harry podría hacer y sigue su camino por las tambaleantes escaleras que ellos siempre usaban- ignorando el ascensor por lo que debe ser hábito.  
Ellos nunca usaban el ascensor porque Niall era muy claustrofóbico.

  
Niall no pensaba que su corazón se pudiera romper más.

  
Toma sus pocas cosas del dormitorio rápidamente, notando que los calzoncillos y películas de Louis y Zayn aún estaban regadas por ahí pero que todo lo de Liam, y la mayoría de lo de Harry, habían desaparecido.

  
Se está yendo del apartamento rápidamente, trancando la puerta por última vez y depositando las llaves debajo de la alfombra por última vez.

  
Liam les envió un mensaje después del gran día y ellos de alguna forma llegaron al acuerdo de parar su alquiler y dejar el apartamento.

  
Dolió más de lo que Niall pensó que lo haría.

  
Está bajando por las escaleras donde se encuentra con Harry de nuevo, sentado en las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración temblante. Niall desea poder hacer algo pero todo es muy incómodo, muy extraño. Hace un par de semanas, si Niall estuviera en esta situación, se acurrucaría dentro de los brazos de Harry y lo abrazaría por horas, susurrando dulces palabras y alentando al chico de cabello rizado a que le dijera qué le molestaba.

  
Pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora.

  
Harry nota su presencia, limpiándose los ojos y mirando a Niall con una mirada sombría, como si Niall fuese sólo algún extraño que se tropezó en ese momento con Harry.

  
Niall se da cuenta de que de alguna forma, eso es lo que es.

  
La mano de Niall tiembla, queriendo nada más que abrazar a Harry, pero sabe que eso sólo dolerá mucho más.

  
Así que asiente, pasando a Harry con sus cajas y hace su camino por las escaleras.

  
“Espera- Niall.” Harry lo llama, su voz más profunda de lo que Niall la recuerda.

  
Niall se voltea sobre un talón, probablemente muy emocionado pero-

  
“¿Dónde estás viviendo, como, si no estás viviendo aquí?” Pregunta, luciendo genuinamente preocupado y Niall entiende que Harry probablemente se dio cuenta de la misma cosa que Niall. Mientras todos los demás tenías sus padres hacia los que correr, Niall no tenía nada. Sus padres lo desheredaron hace mucho (por ahí por la época en la que salió del closet no sólo con uno, sino con cuatro, novios) y Greg estaba a más de 500 millas de distancia.

  
“Encontré un lugar. No te preocupes.” Dice Niall, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por darle a Harry una sonrisa mientras se maldice por dentro. No debió haber dejado subir sus esperanzas. Se voltea antes de que Harry pueda decir más y sale apresuradamente del edificio, listo para ir a casa y meterse en la cama a llorar.

  
* * * *

  
Las sospechas comienzan sólo 3 semanas después.

  
Comienza con un Snapchat.

  
Niall siempre ha sido el tipo de sufrir de FOMO*, ya sea con sus amigos, su familia o sus novios. Es por lo que todos acordaron no tener sexo incluso si sólo uno de ellos no estaba. No había ni exclusiones ni emparejamientos por Niall, básicamente, y eso funcionaba.

  
Obviamente, hasta que ya no.

  
Él ni siquiera recibe el Snapchat.

  
Por supuesto, su corazón se rompió cuando sus rachas con los cuatro chicos se rompieron, y cuando el corazón rojo que significaba que él y Louis eran mejores amigos desapareció él colapsó a una bola de dolor y terror, pero nada se podía comparar con esto.

  
Cuando vio la actualización de historia de snapchat de Liam, lo dudo un momento. No porque pensó que esto pasaría, sino porque no pensó que podría soportar ver la cara de Liam u oír su voz sin romperse en un millón de pedazos.

  
Pero nada podría haber preparado a Niall para ver la cara sonriente y ojos fruncidos de Zayn mirándolo de vuelta, con un vaso humeante de café de Starbucks en su mano.

  
A Niall se le cae el teléfono.

  
Confusión y dolor se hunden más rápidamente que cualquier otra emoción y muy pronto, Niall no puede respirar.  
Bressie lo encuentra cuatro horas después, llorando detrás del sillón, una cobija enrollada a su alrededor como un salvavidas mientras tiembla y se sacude.

  
Bressie lo sostiene por los hombros, sintiendo su fría cara en sus grandes manos y sacudiendo su cabeza, ojos fruncidos y preocupados mientras finalmente pregunta, “Nialler, ¿qué te pasó?” susurra.

  
Por alguna razón, Bressie había aceptado alguna tipo implícito de política de “No preguntes, no digas”**, pero después de encontrarse a su recientemente instalado compañero de piso llorando y vomitando y gritando un par de veces, se volvió claro que Bressie merecía al menos una pequeña parte de la historia.

  
* * * *

  
Es alrededor de la 1am 2 semanas después de eso cuando la ve.

  
Estaba simplemente bajando en instagram, no buscando nada activamente cuando la ve y su mundo simplemente se destruye.

  
No esperó que lo golpeara tan fuerte como lo hizo, haciéndolo tener una arcada que lo sacara de la cama y seguidamente vomitar el minuto que llegara al baño. Está llorando más fuerte de lo que lo hizo después del rompimiento- y eso dice algo. Puede oír a Bressie golpeando la puerta del baño, gritando algo que Niall no puede entender por encima de la abrumadora cantidad de sollozos que salen de su boca.

  
Su teléfono está abandonado, una pequeña ranura en la parte superior de la pantalla donde Louis una vez lo dejó caer accidentalmente mientras intentaba tomar selfies. La pantalla aún está iluminada, aclarando la absoluta obscuridad del cuarto a su alrededor. Está aún congelada en la pequeña e inevitable foto que tiene a un par de hombres ligeramente borrachos, de apariencia genuinamente feliz, con unos 145 me gusta. La descripción es simple, y sin embargo es relampagueante y extravagante en significado.

  
“Y después de todas estas cosas que he hecho, creo que te amo mejor ahora.”***

  
* * * *

  
Niall no mejora realmente.

  
Ahora va al trabajo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha de camino, las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras afronta las ventosas y húmedas calles de Londres. Ya no obtiene tantas propinas. Solía hacer montones, coqueteando con todas las señoritas y hombres con los que pudiera, su encanto irlandés brillando mientras sonreía y bromeaba jovialmente. Ahora sus clientes regulares le envían miradas extrañas y su jefe le pregunta qué le ocurre. Se siente como si estuviera constantemente enfermo, como solía sentirse quizá una o dos veces cada pocos meses, pero no puede faltar al trabajo todos los días. Tiene que pagarle su mitad de la renta a Bressie y tiene que seguir viviendo. Incluso si los chicos lo han estado haciendo sin él.

  
* * * *

  
Bressie lo lleva en un viaje.

  
Es corto, sólo un fin de semana, y es un camino largo manejando, pero Niall no se queja. No hay muchas regiones montañosas en el Reino Unido, pero las que Bressie encontró son hermosas. Se quedan en una cabaña y Niall siente que está en una de esas películas Americanas que están llenas de citas significativas y finales tristes que están acompañadas de suaves canciones indie.

Respira aire por lo que se siente como la primera vez en su vida y se siente vivo de nuevo.

  
No está arreglado, pero abraza a Bressie más fuerte de lo que jamás ha abrazado a alguien y le susurra un suave “gracias.”

  
No es mucho, pero es todo lo que puede hacer.

  
Ese día sube una foto. Es una foto de él solo contra la cerca de una de las excursiones a la que Bressie lo llevó. El sol está detrás de su cabeza, haciéndole una silueta de cierta forma pero aún exponiendo la belleza del fondo. En la descripción coloca, “En un mundo que cambia todos los días, es fácil perderse en el camino****,” citando a Kodaline.

Ignora el hecho de que los primeros cuatro me gusta son por nombres muy familiares.

  
* * * *

  
Y Niall respira más fácilmente.

  
* * * *

  
Todo se va a la mierda un par de días después.

  
Está trabajando alrededor de las 11pm y es viernes, por mucho su día más ocupado, lo que significa que hay un montón de gente sedienta alrededor. Niall está sonriendo, lo cual es un cambio. Bressie está junto a él, contando chistes y haciendo a Niall un poco más confiado y feliz. Está coqueteando con una chica linda, no particularmente su tipo, viendo que ella no tiene verga, pero linda igual. Ella también es irlandesa, lo que lo hace incluso más inclinado a hablar con ella, junto a su grupo de amigas, que están todas gritando y celebrando mientras él les guiña y se ríe. Va a obtener una buena propina esta noche, eso es seguro.

  
Ni siquiera se da cuenta realmente cuando entran. Todo está muy ocupado y el campaneo de la puerta ha estado ahogado desde las 7.

  
Bressie es el que le avisa, envolviendo un gran brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y susurrando en su oído en una forma que posiblemente pueda ser vista como romántica, viendo por las miradas interesadas que el grupo de chicas les envía.

  
“Tus exes están aquí.” Bressie susurra y la sangre de Niall se enfría. No ahora, no cuando apenas está mejorando.

  
Niall inmediatamente de agacha, espalda presionada contra la hielera que esta medio empotrada al bar. No será visible desde afuera. Puede ver a Bressie mirándolo raro, pero instantáneamente se sacude la expresión, moviendo la mirada a otro lado mientras saluda a alguien con un ligero asentimiento. No está la sonrisa usual que Bressie daría- especialmente a personas tratando de obtener tragos y Niall sabe que son ellos.

  
Bressie sacude la cabeza, “No, lo siento.” Dice, su voz profunda y dura, definitivamente para nada sintiéndolo. Oye más murmullos y Bressie sacude la cabeza de nuevo, “No. Lo siento.” Repite, igual de profundo e igual de duro.  
“Miren.” Bressie dice, haciendo que Niall se sobresalte un poco. “No voy a ayudarlos. No me agradan. Jodidamente nada. Así que solo les voy a pedir amablemente que se vayan a la mierda, o sino tendre que llamar a seguridad.” El irlandés dice en un gruñido que hasta ahora Niall nunca había escuchado de él.

  
Niall espera un par de minutos antes de levantarse, sacudiéndose los jeans y sonriendo ligeramente a las chicas de aspecto sorprendido a las que les estaba hablando. “Exes.” Dice con un encogimiento de hombros, haciéndolas disolverse en un ataque de risitas ebrias y comprensivas. No puede evitar devolverles la sonrisa, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas mientras le guiña a Bressie.

Esa noche, se va del bar con los números de tres chicos metidos en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y monta otra foto. Esta vez es una foto de él y Bressie detrás del bar, sirviendo tragos y haciendo como que no saben que les toman una foto como unos completos idiotas pero a Niall le gusta como su cabello se ve y sus ojos se ven azules y Bressie está jodidamente bueno y quizá, sólo quizá, Niall quiere que los chicos la vean. Ellos se lo pierden.

  
Describe la foto, “Regla Número 1: Tienes que divertirte.” Y lo deja así.

  
La foto obtiene 342 me gusta, y le faltan 4 nombres familiares.

  
* * * *

  
Niall deja de llorar todas las noches.

  
Él y Bressie se besan dos veces, pero luego de darse cuenta de que nunca funcionaría (sin mencionar el hecho de que Niall no está para nada listo para salir con alguien), deciden no hacer nada con eso.

  
Niall se la pasa con personas nuevas. Diferentes personas que conoce alrededor del bar, o tocando guitarra en la cafetería local, encuentra nuevas personas cada día y es interesante. Niall olvidó lo introvertido que se volvió en los años que salía con los chicos. El rubio se volvió tan dependiente de los chicos que olvidó que el contacto humano fuera de las relaciones era importante. Conoce a un grupo de chicos que son una banda nueva. A veces tocan en el bar y a Niall de verdad le agradan- Five Seconds of Summer. Son genuinos y amables y se quedan luego de cerrar a beber con Niall y Bressie.

Pero no arregla el vacío que está atrapado en su pecho. Extraña a sus chicos y no sabe qué hacer. Ellos no lo quieren, pero lo están buscando. Lo sabe porque se ha escondido detrás del bar más veces que las suficientes mientras Bressie les dice una y otra vez que gentilmente se vayan a la mierda.

  
Le dan me gusta a sus fotos en Instagram- pero solo en las que sale él solo. Cada vez que Bressie o uno de sus nuevos amigos lo acompaña, Niall nota que se mantienen alejado de ellas, lo que, por supuesto, podría ser un accidente.

  
Entonces recibe una llamada. Está limpiando sólo el bar, justo antes de abrir y Bressie va llegando un poco tarde. Sólo es un miércoles, así que probablemente no tendrán mucha gente, pero no puede abrir solo.

  
Es Louis. Su contacto perdió su corazón sólo después de que Niall se lo pasara a Bressie, incapaz de borrar el emoji de corazón él mismo.

  
Contempla presionar el botón rojo de ignorar, de verdad que sí. Pero al final no puede.

  
“¿Hola?” Responde, intentando sonar como si no hubiese estado mirando al nombre de contacto antes de contestar.

  
Louis permanece en silencio por un momento antes de inhalar, algo temblorosamente, y toser un poco, “Hey Niall, es, uh, Lou-is.” Dice su nombre incómodamente en dos sílabas, primero usando viejo el apodo que los chicos usaban y luego, quizás después de darse cuenta de que Niall no se sentiría cómodo con eso, cambiando a su nombre completo.

  
Niall suelta una pequeña risa a pesar de su palpitante corazón. “Está bien, Lou-is.” Dice, apartando el teléfono de él mientras exhala profundamente. Ellos no necesitan saber lo asustado que él está.

  
El silencio se estira un poco más y Niall comienza a sentirse intranquilo, para nada seguro de por qué no están hablando o por qué incluso lo llamaron en un primer momento.

  
“Mira, Niall… Nosotros solo… ¿Estás ocupado ahora mismo?” Pregunta, y Niall nota el hecho de que dijo ‘nosotros’, intentando ignorar el peso su corazón.

  
La cabeza de Niall se levanta mientras Bressie entra al bar, la campana sonando ruidosamente mientras Bressie entra, cantando una canción muy fuerte. Niall se aguanta una risa mientras Bressie nota el teléfono en su mano y cierra la boca.

  
“Uh…” Niall dice, aún riendo un poco. “Trabajo esta noche, lo siento.”

  
La voz de Louis es firme cuando responde. “¿Aún trabajas en el bar? Cada vez que vamos no te vemos ahí. Tu pequeño amigo siempre dice que no estás.” Dice, con un deje en su voz que Niall recuerda de las veces que chicos trataban de coquetear con Niall frente a los otros chicos, obviamente pensando que era solo una “noche de salida de amigos.”

  
Niall se balancea incómodamente, sin entender completamente la molestia de Louis, pero contesta igual de tajante, más que todo para molestar a Louis (y probablemente a los otros tres que están oyendo por altavoz), “Sí, Bressie es bastante protector.” Murmura maliciosamente, ignorando la mirada confundida de Bressie. “Desde que me mudé con él nos hemos hecho bastante cercanos.” Dice Niall tranquilamente, como si la información no importara aunque sabe cómo podría afectar a los chicos.

  
“¡¿Se mudó con él?!” Alguien con una voz sorprendentemente similar a la de Harry grita. Hay otros murmullos de confusión a través del teléfono y Niall rueda los ojos furiosamente.

  
“¿Oh? No sabía que esta era una llamada en conferencia, ¿o sí? ¿Olvidaste mencionar eso, Lou?” Dice Niall burlonamente. “Todos ustedes claramente siguieron adelante, ahora déjenme hacer lo mismo.” Escupe, presionando el botón rojo antes de poder oír otra palabra.

  
El abrazo de Bressie lo sorprende, pero solo un poco. Como Bressie hace, completamente leal y perfecto, ni siquiera pregunta, ni siquiera cuando Niall va a la parte trasera a llorar un poco.

  
* * * *

  
Recibe 17 llamadas más antes de que se aparezcan en el bar.

  
Niall lo vio venir, por supuesto, pero no tenía manera de decirles que no lo hicieran, especialmente cuando los estaba ignorando como lo hacía.

  
Había hablado con ellos, eso debería ser suficiente.

  
El bar no estaba lleno como lo estaría un fin de semana, lo que lo hacía mucho más difícil agacharse detrás del bar, viendo que no estaba completamente rebosante de personas como usualmente lo estaba. Niall oye el sonar de la campana e instantáneamente alza la mirada como ha hecho toda la noche. Justo como esperaba, ve cuatro dolorosamente reconocibles figuras paradas en la entrada, observando el bar como una especie de sabuesos.

  
“Mierda.” Maldice Niall, mirando en dirección a Bressie, que parece haber notado sus presencias también.

  
Niall se quiere esconder, quiere dejar que Bressie mienta por él de nuevo, pero no puede. No puede cuando les dijo que estaba trabajando, cuando se forzó a sí mismo a contestar el teléfono hizo un compromiso.

  
Niall se encuentra a sí mismo deseando haber continuado ignorando sus existencias.

  
Ellos lo ven, obviamente porque es uno de las únicas dos personas en el bar y la otra es 196 libras de músculos y hombre.

  
Se ocupa a sí mismo, limpiando la barra y conversando con personas del lado de Bressie, es un ciclo, pero no podrá evitarlos.

  
“Hey, amigo, tomaremos lo usual.” Alguien dice, no los chicos, gracias a Dios, y Niall voltea hacia algunos de sus clientes regulares. Su sonrisa es muy brillante y su voz un poco muy alta, pero nadie parece darse cuenta realmente. Le perdió el rastro a los chicos y eso lo pone ansioso.

  
Está en el medio de una conversación con uno de sus regulares, el movimiento de sus ojos algo controlado, más bien quieto, cuando una voz ronca y profunda interviene. “Disculpa, amigo, ¿te importa si nos robamos a tu bartender un minuto?”

  
Es Liam y Niall se quiere morir.

  
Liam con todos sus músculos y su vello facial y sus amables y cálidos ojos y su estúpida sonrisa de cachorrito. El cliente luce confundido, pero está listo para dar su permiso cuando Niall interrumpe.

  
“Estoy seguro de que a todas las personas en este bar les importaría, sabes, viendo que soy el que atiende y estoy trabajando.” Disputa Niall, con los ojos entrecerrados.

  
Liam tiene la decencia de no lucir sorprendido ante el enojo de Niall.

  
“¿No puedes hacer una excepción?” Pregunta, en esa pequeña y diminuta voz que usualmente sólo usa en la cama cuando elogia lo buen chico que Niall está sien-- Niall detiene su mente. No es el momento.

  
“Nope.” Dice simplemente, haciendo un rápido contacto visual con el resto de los chicos, que están sentados en su reservado usual, a donde iban cuando Niall estaba trabajando hasta tarde y no querían que se fuera caminando solo a casa. “Si tú y tus amigos quieres ordenar algo, haganlo, pero ni muerto me voy a quedar a pasar ‘tiempo de calidad’ con los cuatro idiotas que me rompieron el corazón.” Gruñe Niall, observando en lo que se siente como venganza mientras ve los ojos de Liam brillar con culpa y dolor.

  
Niall se aleja caminando con un poco más de ritmo en su andar.

  
* * * *

  
Dos semanas después, Niall le envía a Zayn un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños y recibe 18 mensajes de vuelta en 20 minutos.

  
No los borra.

  
* * * *

  
Un par de días después de eso, cuando Niall está comprando café con Ashton, uno de los chicos de la banda del bar, ven a Harry.

  
Por supuesto, de alguna manera, Harry y Ashton se conocen y hacen una cosa completa de ‘abrazo de hermanos’ frente a Niall, y luego Harry trata de abrazar a Niall.

  
El rubio sabe qué es lo que está intentando hacer-- pretender que son extraños y hacer su ‘cosa de Harry’ donde abraza a la nueva persona, pero Niall sabe que el castaño no es tan iluso. Harry sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo y Niall también.

  
Así que, cuando Harry de verdad va a abrazar a Niall, el rubio derrama su café en los zapatos del castaño.

  
* * * *

  
Después de 3 días más de “milagrosamente” encontrarse con los chicos en sitios arbitrarios diferentes, ellos lo llaman.

  
Niall piensa en no contestar, piensa en pretender que los odia y no quiere oír otra palabra de ellos pero honestamente, está cansado de sus juegos y está listo para solo seguir adelante.

  
Si ellos se lo permitieran.

  
Se reúne con ellos 20 minutos después en el nuevo apartamento de Liam. Es incómodo. Todos se ven igual a como lo hacían en el bar, igual que lo hacían antes de la ruptura, y la cabeza de Niall da vueltas cuando se da cuenta de cómo lo están mirando mientras entra. Está usando la misma ropa, aún el mismo Niall de pantalones negros y camiseta, pero su cabello ha crecido, su cara está un poco más brillante. No se ve como se veía cuando lo vieron bien. No ha estado llorando por las últimas tres semanas, su cara no está vacía y ha estado comiendo tres comidas todos los días. Estaba sano. Estaba feliz.

  
Sin ellos.

  
Así que sonríe.

  
Sonríe y los saluda como si fueran su vieja familia, porque en parte lo son. Él sonríe y ellos lo miran con ojos enrojecidos y caras confundidas. “Hola chicos.” Dice, acento más marcado de lo que recuerda, probablemente por todo el tiempo que ha pasado con Bressie.

“Niall.” Dice Louis de vuelta, por lo bajo. “Nosotros… Queríamos disculparnos.” Dice con cuidado y Niall asiente, pretendiendo no sentir el peso de la decepción.

  
“¿Ah, sí?” Responde Niall, tratando lo mejor que puede de que no parezca que es su derecho, pero sintiendo una fuerte inclinación a rodar los ojos.

  
Harry se levanta, acercándose a Niall, que da un paso atrás, inseguro. “Niall, mira, cometimos un error. Nunca debimos haber terminado. Nosotros… fuimos todos idiotas y yo se que tú no estabas- tú no querías que pasara y debimos haberte escuchado pero no lo hicimos y somos idiotas y Liam y Zayn se dieron cuenta primero y luego yo y luego Louis pero tú no estabas ahí y todo estaba mal y tú- te fuiste-”

  
“¿Yo me fui?” Pregunta Niall, ojos entrecerrados mientras mira duramente a Harry, que se ve arrepentido de sus propias palabras. “Yo me fui.” Repite Niall. “Nunca digas ni por un segundo que yo me fui, ¡porque yo soy el único que realmente no se fue! ¡Ustedes me dejaron!” Grita Niall, cortando a Harry mientras el grito ataca sus cuerdas vocales. El cuarto se queda en silencio. La terrible quietus es demasiado familiar y Niall quiere acurrucarse en una bolita antes de que pueda escucharlos a todos decir las razones por las que ellos no lo quieren otra vez.

  
“Nosotros no… Niall, por favor.” Harry solloza, sus piernas temblando como si estuviera a punto de caer de rodillas. “Lo sentimos tanto.”

  
“No sabíamos cómo acercarnos a ti. Estábamos asustados. Tú eras el que nosotros no… no podíamos encontrarte por ningún lado y de pronto, apareces otra vez en la ciudad y estás todo encima de este… Bressie… y estás viviendo con él y él te está defendiendo todo el tiempo, Dios, Ni, ¿qué se supone que pensáramos?” Defiende Liam, sentado en la silla y frotando una mano sobre su ahora grueso cabello. Vagamente, Niall recuerda la vez que Liam se lo cortó todo sin decirle a nadie- como Louis casi lo apuñaló cuando entró por la puerta porque pensó que su novio era un ladrón.

  
Los ojos de Niall se endurecen mientras discute, “¡Se suponía que nunca me hirieran en un primer lugar! ¡Se suponía que hablaran conmigo en vez de dejarme que me enterara que todos ustedes habían vuelto por semanas antes de intentar contactarme!”

  
“Pensamos que nos odiarias, Niall por favor, te amamos muchísimo. Por favor.” Harry suplica y Niall odia que no tenga nada de bolas.

  
Se odia a sí mismo mientras coloca su cabeza en sus manos, gimiendo enojadamente. Se está muriendo por perdonarlos, se muere por ellos. Los extraña. Ellos lo extrañan a él.

  
Pero ellos lo destruyeron.

  
Toma una decisión rápida. Si se odiará a sí mismo por ella más tarde o no, no está seguro, pero decide que vale la pena el riesgo.

  
“No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.” Murmura, “Van a tener que esforzarse por esto.” Dice Niall, ignorando la sonrisa que tira de sus labios mientras cada uno de los chicos se ilumina considerablemente. “Es en serio. Conquístenme otra vez. Disculpas todas las noches.” Menciona. “Voy a vivir con Bressie hasta que se prueben a ustedes mismos. Sin hacer preguntas.” Demanda y los chicos asienten entusiasmados.

  
“Lo que sea.” Dice Zayn, sus dedos moviéndose en emoción y Niall finalmente deja que una pequeña sonrisa, sin dientes, disculpa, se muestre.

  
Los chicos parecen tomar esto como completa confirmación de que los está aceptando y Niall levanta una mano. “Lo juro por Dios, esto no significa que los perdone. No lo hago. Aún.” Aclara y los chicos asienten solemnemente.

  
“Nunca vamos a terminar esta cosa estúpida otra vez, te lo prometo.” Dice Louis, moviéndose con brazos abiertos, probando si Niall aceptaría un abrazo.

  
Niall rueda los ojos y abre los brazos, permitiéndose a sí mismo sentirse completo por lo que se siente como la primera vez en todo el año.

  
Esa noche, Niall sube otra foto, de los cuatro acurrucados en el sofá, eufóricos después de ver una película de disney. La descripción dice, “No estamos rotos, sólo doblados, y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo.”*****

  
La foto obtiene 534 me gusta.

**Author's Note:**

> * Fear Of Missing Out: El miedo a perderse algo o sentirse excluido de algo.
> 
> ** Política utilizada por los militares americanos que consiste en “No preguntar” a alguien si era homosexual, y “No decir” a nadie que eres homosexual, como una forma de evitar que dicho conocimiento se propagara, y mantener el 'secreto'.
> 
> *** ”And after all these things I’ve done, I think I love you better now.” Letra de Lego House, de Ed Sheeran.
> 
> **** "In a world that changes everyday, it’s easy to get lost along the way.” Letra de What It Is, de Kodaline.
> 
> ***** "We're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again.” Letra de Just Give Me A Reason, de P!nk.


End file.
